


Shadows

by Serai



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Starfleet Academy, UST, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy wants what he can't have - even though everyone else gets to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written off a prompt at the st_xi_kink community. Extra points if you can spot the random SF reference.

.  
So I guess it's back to the same damn-fool merry-go-round. I don't know. You'd think after gettin' put through the wringer by a tart like Olivia, I'd have learned my lesson. Kept away from teases; taken care not to get hurt. _Keep your heart in a box,_ Mama used to say. _That way nobody'll play with it._ I should've listened to her.

Ah hell, how was I supposed to know? That first afternoon, I was so riled up I wouldn't have noticed a Denebian slime devil if it'd hit me on the ass. I was damn near petrified at the idea of riding that little death trap _conscious_ , and there he was with his smirk, casual as you please. He calmed me down. How could I tell the kid would end up wrapping me around his finger without even trying?

It hasn't been easy. Jim's got no problem tomcattin' his way through the student body, but my clock just doesn't tick that way. Besides, I'm a doctor, not a fancy man. These people have to trust me. So when I'm feeling the need, I make do with my own company, which I suppose isn't that rare for a man in my position.

But it hasn't been easy.

First it was the bars. _Come on, Bones,_ he'd say. _Let's go have some fun._ Didn't take long before he tried to get me to run interference for him. But my mama didn't raise a cad, and I declined. Often. Eventually I got pretty unhappy about it, but he just laughed. Jim always laughs.

The day he tried to get me to reserve an cubicle for him so he could conduct his own "examination" of Cadet K'haltru, I finally blew up at him. By this time, I'd realized what had happened, and why he was able to get me to go along with almost anything. Somehow in the middle of the most rigorous training of my life, I'd managed to lose my heart to my only real friend. That's not something you want, believe me, especially when that friend has no idea what you've done.

So when I went back to the med lab to run the Virus Diagnostics Analysis one more time - still can't pin down those fluctuations in target populations - you can imagine I wasn't too thrilled to see the curtain pulled at the far right cubicle, or the shadows on the curtain. Or for that matter, the position those shadows were in. I was already moving over there, ready to yank that curtain open and give him what for, when a sound stopped me dead in my tracks. No, let's be honest. Not just a sound. A _moan._

It was rough, and despite being low it hit me right in the solar plexus. Or maybe _because_ it was low. Either way, the sweat broke over my back in an instant; the air'd gotten awfully hot all of a sudden. The low lamp on the other side of the examination table must've been on, because their shadows stood out sharp black against the pale curtain: Jim sprawled back on his elbows, K'haltru curled up between his legs, her crest rising over her head as she performed what my granddaddy used to call a "French special". Jim's head tipped back, and he moaned louder, and I couldn't help myself.

There was a line of light at the edge of the curtain, and I stole quietly over to it. The slight gap between curtain and wall was at just the right angle, and I caught a slice of the scene in that cubicle. Jim's skin was flushed pink from heat, and K'hal's feathers gleamed. They rippled with iridescence at each of his thrusts, matching the light that flicked off the sweat on his thighs.

It's difficult even to think about it now. I stood there and watched, I'm not proud to say. The heat rose off him 'til I swear I should've been able to see it, like steam off a summer bayou. When he reached out a hand to her shoulder, I felt it on my back. I felt _gripped_ just like that, unable to turn away.

When Jim slid his fingers in among the little pinfeathers along K'hal's nape, she squeaked and started up violently. He gave off something between a yelp and a laugh as she rose up on her knees, and the look of cheerful anticipation on his face is something I'll never forget; it'll plague my sleep until the end of time.

She straddled him with a sound that would have been growling if it weren't so musical. He slapped his hands onto her hips, and then they were at it. His muscles worked, and her feathers shimmered; the cords in his neck strained and his fingers sank into her cool flesh and I thought I'd go mad. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the sight, distract myself just for a moment. _Copulate, copulation, from the Latin_ copulatus, _to connect..._ Damn, that didn't help.

Just before I'd got to the point of punching the wall, K'hal let out a high trilling sound, her crest fluttering. Jim started, and his laugh gave way to loud grunts as he came, lifting her off the table with his upward thrusts. _Damn it, man,_ I thought, _why are you still here?_ I didn't have an answer to that, and at the moment I didn't want one. Jim fell back flat, and the Lai'si looked down at him and sighed. I let out my own shuddering breath in the dark.

"I should go," she cooed softly, and started moving off him. He gasped, "Wait, wait. What's the hurry?" He took hold of her arms, stroking down the soft, pebbly flesh to her wrists. "C'mere." She gave in and kissed him, the light gleaming off the vestigial beak that capped her nose like an ornament. Jim's cheeks and mouth were still flushed and fevered-looking, and a little runnel of sweat trickled down his neck over his Adam's apple. She clung to him for a moment, then broke away.

"No, I should go," she said, getting up. "He - someone might come in." Jim sat back up. "Who might come in? You mean McCoy?" She nodded, and I tensed. But Jim just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take the heat. Bones is a gentleman; he wouldn't blame you."

"It's not that," she said, and then she curled in on herself, her feathers flattening and her crest sliding forward as if to cover her face. A sad little sound came from her throat, and my own misery took a back seat as I realized, _She's ashamed._

"What, then?" Jim asked, trying to get her to look at him. After a moment, she did, and I had to strain to hear her reply, her voice cooed so low. "I wouldn't want him to catch me, that's all." She bowed her head again, and he pulled her close, murmuring comfort I couldn't hear.

That's all I could take. I managed to slip out quietly, thirsty for the night air. My blood's still hot, but now my mind's spinning as well.

There'll be more tests to run tomorrow, including a recap on the VDA, and the seminar next week to study for. If it isn't a full day, I'll make it one.

.


End file.
